1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety braking device for use in a chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain saws are adapted to cut trees or the like by utilizing a saw chain running at high speed. However, they involve what is called kick-back phenomenon in which they are caused to bounce back toward an operator during operation by a kick from the saw chain when they are accidentally brought into contact with a knot in the wood being cut. This could cause a very critical accident resulting in injury or death if the saw chain hits the operator while running at high speed. Accordingly, various safety braking devices have been proposed and put into practical use. Such safety braking devices, however, suffer from certain problems in that they tend to have complicated structures and to require a large number of parts, and also in that the repair, inspection and exchange of parts thereof involve complicated procedures.